The Lugia Chronicles
by Trey123
Summary: A 16 year old boy is starting his Pokemon Journey. After having his mother die from childbirth, and his father taken away from a mysterious Pokemon, he has to figure out how he could get his father back, and beat the Pokemon League at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON CROSSOVER. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

Prologue

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had the same dream I always had again. I was shaking and rocking back and forth and recalled the dream. It had been so vivid, and that's because it had already happened. Even though it had been years since the tragic accident I remember it like it was yesterday.

My father and I were walking down Route 1, when he suddenly knelt down next to me and said; "Son, you're destined for great things. Great things. Don't let anyone tell you different." A tear shed from his eye as if he knew he was never going to see me again. I had been 4 back then, and didn't understand. All I knew was that my dad was crying so I had to help in the best way I could.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked. He couldn't meet my eye anymore. He turned away and started walking towards Accumula Town. I ran to catch up with him and he stopped. "Where are you going Daddy?" I asked.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a great bird came streaking through the sky. "A Pokémon!" I gasped. I loved Pokémon, me and my father always used to play with the wild Patrats and Lillipups on Route 1. But this wasn't a Pokémon I recognized. This one was white, with human-like hands. The strange Pokémon landed next to him, and my father bowed. Then my father looked back at me. The Pokémon did the same. I heard my father say something that sounded like, "Keep him safe" but that was all. Then The Pokémon's chest seemed to erupt, and out of it came a blinding white light, as if it was a vortex.

My father looked up one last time, and he mouthed the words, "I love you" and was sucked into the vortex. I screamed No for what seemed like hours until I saw a woman running towards me. She scooped me up, kicking and screaming and ran me back to Nuvema town.

_**Seeing as this is the prologue Ive decided to make this one shorter than the rest. The other chapters will be coming quickly and much longer. Please R&R with your suggestions, I will take them into consideration!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**POKEMON CROSSOVER. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

Chapter 1

My mother came bursting into my room. Well, she wasn't exactly my mother, but my guardian. My birth mother had been killed during child birth, and my father had been murdered by a Pokémon. "Chase, are you okay?" she gasped, having her glasses on crooked as if she put them on in a rush.

"I'm fine mom, just the same dream." She got the same sympathetic look on her face she always did.

"Oh." She sat down next to me on my bed and put her arm around me. She never did know how to handle these things, coming from a very big family. We sat there like that for a couple minutes until her face brightened up and she got a big grin on her face "It's your sixteenth birthday today!" she exclaimed, as she straightened out her glasses and pulled her hair back into a tight bun.

"Yeah..." I murmured, just remembering myself. My mother loved Pokémon. So much that she decided to pursue a career in it. Her name was Auria Juniper, and she was this towns Pokémon professor. I always tried to put on a nice face whenever she brought it up, even though I now despised Pokémon, because of the incident with my father. Still smiling, she came back and sat on my bed, dabbing my face with a washcloth.

"Do you have any idea what Pokémon you are going to choose?" she said. I muttered no, but before I could even get through it, she started in to the usual speech, explaining what the three different Unova starter Pokémon were. First was Tepig, the flame pig Pokémon, he was a fire type. Second was Oshawott, the otter Pokémon, this is the one mom had chosen. She still has her Samurott (nicknamed Sam) but he lives at the lab, with the rest of her Pokémon. And last was Snivy, the grass lizard Pokémon. I was definitely not going to get that one, it just seemed so useless. I said I would think about it. "Well, you should hurry up, because being my son has its perks." She was still beaming at me and then she confessed that I get to pick now.

I put on a suspicious look "Mom, it's 3 o' clock in the morning" She then laughed as she grabbed my hand and told me to live a little, as she bolted us out the door and to her lab, which was only down the street. The usual sterile smell of the lab drifted into my nose. I looked around.

This is where I spent most of my afternoons, not because of the Pokémon, but because I had nowhere else to go. The other two people in my town were Cheren and Bianca, who I avoided for multiple reasons. One, because they've been a couple since 7th grade, and are gross. Two, because I've avoided confrontation of many people except my mom since the incident. I was secretly glad I got to do it now, instead of at 10 A.M, with Cheren and Bianca.

Mom skipped over to the table and waved me over with her hand. I looked down at the three poke balls, each with their own insignia of fire, water, or grass on it, which disappears when they are claimed. My mother snapped her fingers and all three of them opened up to reveal the three different Pokémon. The first one I saw was Tepig. He was probably my most practical choice, as of not to follow in the steps of my mom with an Oshawott, and also to avoid a Snivy in general. Next in the line was the Oshawott. I automatically looked away, as of not to be tempted of even wanting to pick that one. And finally my eyes fell on the Snivy. She looked up at me with her big eyes and had her arms crossed across her chest. I had never seen a Pokémon act like this before, as if it wants to be chosen, but is going to be cool about it. The two other ones were literally trying to jump into my arms wanting to be mine. I automatically noticed a lot of things about Snivy. First off, its outer skin was blue instead of green.

"Hey mom, what's up with the Snivy?" She looked down at the Snivy and her eyes widened "Oh my god. That's a shiny Pokémon! I've never in all my life seen one!" She went on to explain how some Pokémon are born with unnatural skin colors, and are very rare. I wasn't listening though. I was paying attention to something else. The Snivy's eyes. Inside the Snivy's eyes, I saw my fathers. Without thinking I pointed to the Snivy and said "I want that one."

My mother looked shocked. She of all people knew my dislike of Pokémon, especially of Snivy. "O..Okay" she said, confused. She put Snivy back in her poke ball and handed her to me. She asked if I'd like to nickname my Snivy. I thought about it. But then I knew it.

"Samantha, like Sam. So I'll have something to remember you by when I go on my journey" Her eyes welled up in tears as she gave me a big hug. As soon as we were done hugging, Samantha popped out of her poke ball. "Huh?" I thought. But then she coiled herself around my neck, and fell asleep. My mother smiled and I realized that this might not be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**POKEMON CROSSOVER. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

Chapter 2

I walked back to my house, with Samantha around my neck, wondering what made me so instinctively choose her. Was it the fact that she's a shiny? Was it the way she composed herself? Or, most of all was it the look in her eyes, so distinctively like my fathers? Maybe it was a perfect storm of all three of those things. I'll probably never know. All I know is that I feel a connection with Samantha, something I didn't want to feel with any Pokémon. But, at the won moment when Samantha fell asleep on my neck, I felt like I might actually enjoy this journey, and want to catch more Pokémon. But then the feeling was immediately extracted by the thought of the giant Pokémon murdering my father. When we got back to my house I put Samantha in her Pokémon and went to sleep. I half-thought I would just let her sleep in my bed, but the thought left my mind. I set her poke ball down on my desk and slipped back into my bed. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. I found myself on top of a cliff, the wind blowing on my face. I was dressed in my pajamas, basketball shorts and a tee-shirt. I looked next to me and there was Samantha, standing there staring off at the ocean beneath us. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Chase" she said, in a normal woman's voice.

I was startled, how was she doing this? "You can talk?" were the only words I could get out. She chuckled and looked of at the ocean.

"You are destined for great things Chase" she said, not looking up at me.

I welled up with sadness, remembering the day my father died. "Those were the words my-"

"I know" she cut me off. "I know all about your father and how he was kidnapped…"

I looked down at her puzzled, "Kidnapped? No, my father was killed."

She looked back up at me, "But was he? Maybe you shouldn't have given up so easy Chase…"

Then the scene morphed. I was back on Route 1, and saw my father standing next to the beast. The vortex sucked him in, and this was usually when my vision would get blurred and couldn't see anything else. But it didn't I could see everything crystal clear. The monsters eyes changed to color, to green. The same green as Samantha's eyes. The same green as my fathers. The beast then took off and flew away and as soon as it was out of sight, Professor Juniper came running up and grabbed me.

I woke up. Not sweating for once and looked over at my clock, 10 A.M. There was a note next to my bed to stop by the lab and 10:30, so she could see me off. I then realized I was leaving today, and my dream came back to me. I glanced up at the poke ball on my desk. I threw on some clothes, and put some more in my bag. I let Samantha out of her poke ball and let her curl around my neck again. I smiled down at her, to see if the dream was in anyway real. She simply yawned and looked ahead. A little disappointed, I headed out to get ready for my new adventure. And it was getting better every minute.

_**Thanks a bunch AceTrainer777! This was my first try and I'm glad to hear you liked it!**_


End file.
